1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a video processing apparatus and a video processing method thereof, and more particularly, to a video processing apparatus which zooms in a part of a video image, and a video processing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A video processing apparatus such as a TV or a set-top box may have a zoom-in function to zoom in a part of a video image. If a small object is displayed as a video image, a viewer may not easily recognize it and may feel inconvenient. Thus, the video processing apparatus provides the zoom-in function to zoom in a part of the video image and provides convenience to a viewer.
The zoom-in function of a conventional video processing apparatus may zoom in a region selected by a user. For example, if a user selects or inputs a particular region of the image, the video processing apparatus may zoom in the concerned region at a predetermined zoom-in ratio.
However, a user should select the region of the video image individually to use the zoom-in function in the conventional video processing apparatus. Also, if a video image such as a sports scene that changes very quickly, has small objects and a lot of motion, is displayed, a user may not properly select the region to be zoomed in.